(A) Field of The Invention
This invention relates to conveyor systems for moving load bearing units, such as wheeled carts and pallets, along a path defined by the conveyor system. More particularly, the invention is to a conveyor system which has a discontinuity or gap along the path with a transfer station to transport the load bearing units smoothly across the discontinuity without interrupting the flow of load bearing units along the path.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Conveyor systems for transporting load bearing units, such as wheeled carts, along a path defined by the conveyor system are well known. Examples of some of these types of conveyor systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,020; U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,173; U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,610; U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,126; U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,177; U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,807; U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,641; U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,025; U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,532; U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,618; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,302.
Typically, for one reason or another, endless conveyor systems have discontinuities or gaps along the conveyor path along which the load bearing units are to be moved. In some situations, the discontinuity or gap is the result of having to provide a drive motor for powering the endless conveyor system. In other situations, the discontinuity or gap is the result of having to provide tensioning devices required to maintain the path defining flight of the endless conveyor in a taught condition. In even other situations the discontinuity or gap in the conveyor path is created at the intersection of two separate conveyor devices which cooperate to form the conveyor system. Regardless of the cause of the discontinuity or gap in the path defined by the conveyor system, it is important, particularly in a production line installation, that the load bearing units move in a continuous, smooth, uninterrupted flow along the conveyor path for the reason that an interruption in the flow would adversely effect the progress of the work being done.
Various solutions have been proposed by the prior art as exemplified by the above-listed U.S. Patents. However, they are complicated which makes them expensive to make and maintain in operation. Further, these systems do not provide uninterrupted flow of load bearing units along the conveyor path provided for by the present invention.